Vaughan's story
by Fireheartbuzzard
Summary: This is the story of what I believe Vaughan to be doing in EOS and KOA. Rated T just to safe. SPOILERS THROUGHOUT. The story begins when Vaughan stumbles upon a seemingly human girl imprisoned by her great uncle for his own personal gain. It then evolves when they both discover they met for a reason, to save their world before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1: Vaughan

**Characters:**

**Vaughan**

**Sandre Ironwood **

**Cairn- Sandre's great uncle**

**Lisora- Vaughan's sister **

Chapter one: Vaughan

I was flying north to try and locate Lorcan but without the others to help me I would be very surprised if I manage kill him on my own. The blood oath was weaker on Erliea but I knew that if I saw Lorcan I would have a single minded attitude to complete the orders of my Queen. Not that I particularly minded if Lorcan lived or died. He had always been a cold bastard.

Rowan leaving meant that Maeve had not trusted any of us with her ingenious plan. Which didn't surprise me, she never truly trusted anyone but herself. Bitterness seared through me so fast the wind managed to knock me sideways into a tree. Falling to the snow covered floor I tried to collect my thoughts knowing it was no good to feel emotions that would get me nowhere in my miserable existence.

Around 500 years of trying to make sure my sister stayed hidden from Maeve, Lisora had such magic that Maeve would try and kill her. Her magic was the elemental she had power over practically everything. Air, Fire, Earth and Water is her magic. However Lisora's magic was too unpredictable, too dangerous even for her to control. She not only overpowered Maeve in strength but she could also destroy entire cities in a blink of an eye. Nobody knew of her existence, I trusted nobody with the information. My mother had died in childbirth and my dad died of a broken heart soon after. I resented him so much for not trying, not caring enough to live for his new-born daughter. They say a true mate bond when broken is agony. Another reason it's better off just me and my sister. Alone, just the way that we like it.

I changed into my fae form, shaking the snow from my clothes and hair as I walked towards the light flickering in the tumble down farm house on the edge of a village. I needed food and a warm place to stay. I knocked on the door and women with fiery red hair and baby blue eyes no older than 20 opened the door. She had a large purple bruise forming on her pale skin right above the left check, no doubt from an abusive husband or father. Those enchanting eyes grew wide in shock as she took me in like she was expecting someone else to be at the door. I looked beyond her at the figure sitting in an arm chair as if it was their throne. The figure stood up and walked into the glowing light and I stiffened. Cairn was standing opposite me, he was the last person I expected to see especially in the company of what seemed to be a human girl.

"What are you doing here Cairn?" I snarled as I pushed through the door and positioned myself in front of the so called human girl.

"Now, now Vaughan that is no way to treat a brother. I have come on behalf of our Queen, she intends to sail to Eyllwe and you are required to be on her ship by her side."

I blinked the only bit of confusion I allowed myself to show as I questioned "Brother? You do not get to call me that. And as for returning south I have an important mission to complete that you don't have the authority to know about"

A low laugh erupted from Cairn "ah yes, you went to Erliea before Gavril and Fenrys so you wouldn't know that I am the newest member of Maeve's blood sworn, so yes I know all about your _important_ mission."

I could see the smugness in his eyes as his words turned my blood cold. No that couldn't be, Maeve wouldn't be so reckless as to offer the blood oath to a brute like Cairn and yet my insides told me that Cairn was telling the truth.

Cairn I realised hadn't stopped talking as he went on "always so honourable Vaughan standing in front of the girl to protect her from who-me? but Sandre is my great niece, I would never do anything to cause her too much harm" an evil glint entered his eyes as he spoke that last sentence and knew then that I would not leave this girl, Sandre, in his clutches not with that bruise and god knows what other ones on her body.

I took a warning step forward, an invitation for Cairn to fight me if he wanted his great niece back as I whispered "run" before Cairn launched himself at me.

Luckily Sandre launched herself out the door and I turned with a vicious grin back to my challenger.


	2. Chapter 2: Sandre

Chapter 2: Sandre

The minute that man Vaughan, I think he is name was, entered the house I knew it was now or never to escape my malicious great uncle. Ever since he had found out about me, he's used and abused me- my magic abilities. Always for his own personal gain, my parents slaughtered in front of me 10 years ago by him was a clear indication of that. Everyone assumed it was Adarlan soldiers who murdered my parents; only I knew it was Cairn. He whisked me away to a foreign land, locked me up in an iron cell and never let me back to Erliea; until now.

I pushed my painful memories to the back of my mind as I sprinted towards the forest. I didn't stop my sprint until I was sure that I had put enough distance between me and that farm house to continue with a light jog.

My head started burning, no I panicked, it couldn't happen now.

Suddenly I'm not in the forest anymore but on a battle field seeing a women wielding fire with a male clutching her hand blazing through the darkness.

Next I saw a dark stone object in another women's arm. Shadows danced around, her eyes blacker than coal as she burned darker than any force imaginable. No fear in her expression as she fought evil darker than death.

My last vision was of yet another women being forced into a collar around her neck screaming with no one to help her as she was pushed and locked into a cave of iron.

At last I opened my eyes and the ground came swimming into focus. Breathing deeply I looked up to see the male figure from the farm house hovering to my right unsure of what to make of what he just witnessed. I tried to stand but my legs were like jelly. I stumbled and the male was by my side in an instant to help me rise with the little dignity I had left.

"Thanks" I managed to get out a bit breathlessly.

"Your great uncle has fled back to Maeve but he will come looking for you. You have some very rare magic being a prophet and he will undoubtedly want to use you again like he has been." as he said it a bite of harshness entered his tone.

I looked to him and saw shrewdness and anger reflected in his eyes and realised the harshness was not directed at me but the man that had just fled back to Maeve. "How long?" was the only question he asked me, as if he knew that asking if I was alright was a waste of time. It was obvious I wasn't.

"10 years," I replied hoarsely my voice sore and raw but then it hit me for the first time, I was free. Free of the man that had shackled me in every way possible. And for the first time in 10 years I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Vaughan

Chapter 3: Vaughan

Sandre was smiling, the facial expression was one of pure relief and joy to be free of Cairn. 10 years, it made my blood boil. A decade to me was a bat of an eyelid but for this mortal girl it was too long to be confined for. I knew as soon as I saw Sandre with that empty expression on her face looking at nothing, her position so unnaturally still that she was a prophet. It all became clear to me why Cairn had the girl with him but why they were at that farmhouse I might never know.

Red hot rage threatened to cause me to lose control and unleash my magic as I pictured Lisora imprisoned and used for someone else's personal gain. I reigned in my anger long enough to growl out "I will protect you from him as long as I can," and in spite of myself I knew the words to be true.

Sandre looked up at me with ill-disguised distrust in her voice a she inquired "How will I know you aren't just going to shackle me up and use me to tell you the future?"

I too then smiled at her knowing there was nothing human in the expression "If I wanted to use you, you would have known about it already."

Sandre just gave me a look as if to say I already knew that I'm not dumb. She remained quiet letting the silence press an answer out of me. Then words were leaving my mouth before I had a chance to stop them "I have a sister that has magic that people will kill her because of it. I would never hold anyone captive knowing others might do the same to my sister if they ever found out about her."

I turned away as inside me groaned, why did I have to go and develop a conscience now and tell someone about my sister. How could this mortal girl cause me to tell her my most guarded secret? Not that I believed Sandre would tell anyone. She had no one to tell.

Sandre gave me a hard stare but saw it as a good enough response to start walking next to me as we carried on our journey through the wilderness towards the mountains heading south west. South towards my Queen, those words now sounded so foreign. Something fundamental had changed in the last few hours which, I didn't care to admit, scared me.

For the next week we walked in silence only stopping to set up camp each night. Both of us just glad to have someone else for company, it gave me a reprieve from the task I didn't want to complete anyway. I didn't want to find the man who I had fought with side by side for more than a couple of centuries, who had begrudgingly but unconditionally supported me. I now seemed to care if Lorcan died.

Each night Sandre woke with a start not knowing the darkness of the night was not the same as the darkness of her prison cell. Each night I too awoke and sat with her until sunrise or until she fell asleep. Hating that there was nothing I could do to ease the nightmares that plagued her sleep and often her days as well.

Sandre didn't have another prophecy until we neared the base of the mountains. Sandre's whole body tensed up and didn't move for a good hour. An hour I paced not knowing what to do other than ensure nothing attacked us. When Sandre did eventually resurface her face blanched as she dived for the nearby bush.

"Sandre, you're safe, you're with Vaughan" I kept repeating this as she threw up knowing it did little to ease whatever discomfort Sandre was in. I kept listening for danger as Sandre heaved up the contents of her stomach, luckily none appeared.

After Sandre was finished she looked up at me terror and agony betrayed in her eyes, "She needs help." that was the only thing she managed to say.

"Who" I asked in bewilderment.

Sandre never replied.


	4. Chapter 4: Sandre

Chapter 4: Sandre

The women with pointed ears screamed over and over again fighting something invisible to me, pain lined every part of her face, black curly hair streamed out over her shoulders which shook with the effort to keep fighting. The iron cave looked like a bigger version of the cell I was locked in. no escape. No magic worked. I was forced to keep watching as the women fell to the ground tugging on the black collar attached to her neck, it barely moved.

I woke up with a jolt next to Vaughan the vision kept invading my dreams even though it had been 3 days since I had first seen it. I turned over, Vaughan's dark eyes met mine in a silent question; I nodded my head. Yes it was the same dream, no I wasn't okay. His faced lined with concern, as he sat up and tugged me into a tight embrace as if to squeeze the vision out of my mind.

"Sandre" he said softly pulling away to look at me "You can tell me anything, you can trust me."

I looked down to the floor so as not to meet Vaughan's piercing gaze as I admitted. "I'm scared. I'm scared that that women will give up fighting before I have the chance to help her. The Gods obviously made me see her so that I may help free her from the collar and the cave."

Vaughan's grip tightened around me as he sharply questioned "Collar? What collar? What does it look like?"

In confusion I said "The collar is around her neck, she can't remove it no matter how hard she tries. From what I saw it was black."

"Valg" Vaughan hissed. And as if sensing my confusion he continued "They are beings not of this world that use humans as vessels feeding off their energy. If this women is truly fighting them she hasn't much time before it completely infects her and she no longer has control of her body or actions."

I gasped and before I could stop myself I blurted out "Have you seen one?"

"Vaughan replied "Yes and I have never encountered an enemy like them. The only way I know of to help the humans infected is a quick death by beheading"

It didn't fill me with a lot of hope as I wondered how much longer the women could fight for. I made a promise right then that if I ever managed to figure out who or where she was I would personally free her from this nightmare.

The next day stretched out, one of the longest yet. The mountain path barren of anything, even weeds. It was all I could do to keep walking as exhaustion hit me, I was so tired. I thought my freedom would be more impressive and exciting than continuous walking. Suddenly I realised if I wanted to fight the valg and those that try to oppress me I needed to know how to wield weapons and throw a decent punch.

"Vaughan will you teach me to fight?" He stopped walking so fast I wondered if he had gone into shock but instead he surprised me by grinning and purring "I thought you'd never ask."

The drills he put me through had my lungs on fire, I gulped in the much needed oxygen and though most would say exercise is hell, I had been through hell and survived. I enjoyed the physical pain my body went through and much to Vaughan's surprised I excelled a lot faster than most of his mentees.

A few of weeks later archery, using a sword, daggers and even throwing stars became second nature, until Vaughan was satisfied with my technique we moved onto sparring. I could feel he was holding back on me so I swung my leg under him knowing he would keep upright but leave his left side open, I attacked and had my sword to his throat faster than he could blink. Laughing Vaughan then proceeded to beat me in every spar since.

We progressed little in our journey south as we trained until a roar unlike any other I had ever heard sounded immediately to our left. That night I had another vision, but this time it was a man using a walking stick standing next to a women on a ship. They turned around and so did I, if I could have gasped I would have for there was an armada so massive it could overthrow empires. I resurfaced to see Vaughan holding my hair back ready for me to be sick again but this time I had only awe. From then on Vaughan hurried us through the mountain range as if that creature's roar had caused my prophecy magic to flare up.


	5. Chapter 5: Vaughan

Chapter 5: Vaughan

I stared into the dying embers of the fire thinking about Lisora, my mission and, although I would never admit it, Sandre. I felt the sudden urge to start talking as I blurted out "My sister -Lisora, I have never told anyone about her. I took the blood oath to Maeve to protect her and yet I feel like I've failed. It's been a year since I have last seen her and this task I have been set is only to inflict humiliation. I can't complete it on my own. Lorcan, the man I am supposed to kill, is too skilled for me to take on alone."

Sandre had stopped eating her dinner to look at me though there was no judgement or pity in her eyes like I thought there might be. Sandre just simply said "I won't tell anyone about Lisora, I understand you're need to protect her from Maeve, I know imprisonment better than most." Then Sandre asked "Do you feel shackled to your Queen?"

Shackled. I had never thought about the oath that way, it was an honour and yet now it felt like a burden intent on drowning me. "I suppose that in a way nobody is ever truly free, we all have our responsibilities" I then added "I never love nor hate the oath" I didn't know why I felt the need to justify my indifference towards the oath, it just felt important to do so.

Sandre contemplated my words for a long minute before taking a deep breath as she revealed "I am part of the court of Terrasen as the Lady Ironwood. I was never supposed to become lady but Cairn slaughtered my parents and Aunt in his attempt to capture me. My aunt was the Lady Ironwood, she was to be married the next week and died shielding me. In the last 10 years these weeks have been the only ones that made me feel safe."

Tears rolled down Sandre's cheek that I wiped away as Sandre's eyes found mine. She didn't need to add she felt safe with me and yet I couldn't take that path with her. It would end in heartbreak and for once it might be my own heart that is left shattered. I took my hand away from Sande's cheek, the warmth immediately evaporating in the icy cold winds. I couldn't be selfish, especially because if Maeve ever found out about Sandre she would find a way to make Sandre take the blood oath. Sandre had no idea the rarity of her magic and the lengths people would go to, to take it. I would not let another pair of shackles encase Sandre again, I had made her a promise.

Sandre broke the eye contact between us before continuing. "That leaves me as heir, though everyone probably thinks I am dead due to Adarlan soldiers." She paused before deciding "Which is why I must travel Terrasen as soon as possible my family's death will not have been in vain. I will be Lady Ironwood for them, will fight in this inevitable war for them, for my people."

"I will take you the edge of Terrasen tomorrow." I finally said.

"Vaughan?" she asked tentatively.

"Yes."

"How old are you? How long have you hidden you're sister from Maeve?"

"I'm 600 and for around 500 years I've been hiding my sister from Maeve." Emotions stirred within me as I looked back into the depths of Sandre's blue eyes, emotions I had never felt before. I pushed them to the back of my mind refusing to admit to Sandre how I feel instead I returned the question "How old are you?"

"20" was the reply I received, my estimate was correct. Sandre must have been 10 when she was first imprisoned. Young, so young to have such trauma and pain in her life.

That's when I realised Sandre had to live her best life away from the horrors of me and my Queen. So in the morning I would take Sandre to the edge of Terrasen and walk away even if my heart wanted her more than anything else.

With that we both fell into an uneasy sleep neither of us voicing the feelings we felt towards each other.


	6. Chapter 6: Sandre

Chapter 6: Sandre

Terrasen beckoned to me, the edge of the territory visible from the top of the hill, l I turned to the male I hated to leave after these couple months. "My great uncle went to that farmhouse to win himself glory. I had a vision of a male with dark hair in that house and Cairn assumed it was Lorcan, he took me with him so I might show him which farm house. Instead you arrived; Vaughan you saved me. I will never forget that, please visit Ironwood if you ever get the chance. Bring Lisora as well if you can, you will always be welcomed." Emotions flickered so quickly over his face I couldn't tell what he thought of my explanation or offer.

"Goodbye Sandre," was the only thing he said before pressing a kiss to my brow, shifting and never looking back.

I forced my feet to move north, going back on the journey Vaughan and I took, towards Orynth where I hoped the lords would be.I found I had to remind myself constantly that Vaughan will not return and that I was a strong independent women who didn't need him. To no avail, my mind wondered to him at every chance it got. As I wondered what he might be doing at that moment in time, I swore I saw his avian form but when I looked back there was only clear sky.

That night I set up camp in the middle of a field open to attack. Except no physical attack occurred only my dreams which were still haunted by that girl with the dark hair writhing in agony. When I awoke sweat coating my body, Vaughan wasn't there to reassure me that I was safe. A sinking sensation entered my stomach as I turned over and tried not think of the emptiness Vaughan had left me feeling.

The next day I arrived at a small village and used my last coins (given to me by Vaughan) to purchase a horse, walking had become quite wearisome. In the next few days I rode with little rest until Orynth was little over a week away. But that night, as I was stared into the flickering fire I had built, I had another vision of the black haired women. This time she was in less pain, her eyes had become blacker as if she no longer had the energy to keep fighting the valg inside of her. For the first time I got a proper look at her without agony contorting her face. When I'm back in my own body I had gone completely numb with shock and fear, for that women had the same face as Vaughan.

The horse flew across the land faster than I thought possible. Somehow I had to find Vaughan his sister's survival depended on him and, with a startling thought, me as well. If I didn't arrive in the south before Vaughan reached Maeve it was all over and he would never be allowed to rescue Lisora.


	7. Chapter 7: Vaughan and Sandre

Chapter 7: Vaughan

For 6 days I just flew around not knowing where to go and what to do. Cairn's orders to go south were a lie, a cover up for his intent on killing Lorcan. Sandre filled my thoughts and my dreams unable to think about my mission. I had flown back to Sandre once to check that she was alive and not hurt before flying away again. But I was still unable escape the fear that I had left her open to attack and recapture. So I started to head towards the women who had managed to leave a lasting impression on me, when a tug on the blood bond sent me flying south towards Eyllwe.

Every day I fought against the urge to head back North, as if the Gods needed me to be at Sandre's side. But my queen required me and I couldn't ignore her summons if I didn't want to meet the same fate as Lorcan. However a storm brewing above me gave me a short reprieve as I would now have to carry on my journey south in fae form. Which at least I gave me more time before I reached Maeve and never saw Sandre again.

Sandre:

Fear laced me, it would take weeks to reach the south even on horseback. The impossibility of getting to Vaughan in time caused adrenaline to hammer through me and suddenly a part of my body I could never access freed. I pushed through the barrier inside me like it was paper, as it shattered a familiar burning sensation filled me but rather than having a vision, I stayed in reality. Everything became more defined; I could hear more, see more, and smell more. I leapt off the horse new found energy entering my system, somehow knowing running would be quicker. The world flashed passed by me as I rushed south. I didn't have time to question the new body I found myself in, I just ran.

I didn't stop for 3 days and in those few days I had managed to cover thrice as much distance as I would have if I had been on horseback. On the fourth day I had to eventually rest, drink and eat or risk serious consequences. I had reached the Adarlan's border and I sensed the changes that had occurred in recent months. No longer was the King ruling, he had been killed and his son was now on the throne. The news I heard in a small border tavern was slightly different, that Rifthold was currently under the control of witches, the king fled and apparently Duke Perrington was now king. That was nothing compared to the news that that Aelin – my Queen- was gathering an army. Alive, she like me had survived. I almost cried with joy, I desperately wanted to join Aelin and Aedion but Lisora's face swam into my vision and I remembered my promise that I would free her. I stayed no longer than necessary before hurrying on to find Vaughan.

A week passed in a blur and I was running out time. I had another vision similar to before but this time there was no denying it was Lisora. Her whole body was shaking, blood ran down her face from claw marks as she scraped her nails along her face. Her anguish almost tangible.

Reality settled in and astonishment unravelled within me as I looked at my down. My hands now contained iron claws like the ones Ironteeth witches have. The only silver lining to this discovery was that I didn't have iron teeth, at least for that I was thankful for. I hated even thinking about having pieces of metal stuck in my mouth, the thought sent shivers down my spine.

There was no mistaking that this form was from my mother, half- fae half- witch. This new body had the senses of fae and the lethal weapons of Ironteeth witches. My human form was thanks to my father, pure bread human. I smiled broadly, never again would I be the helpless girl that got imprisoned by Cairn. After I found Vaughan, my next visit would be to my great uncle one he wouldn't walk away from and with that welcoming thought I ran towards the Avery River.


	8. Chapter 8: Vaughan and Sandre

**Sorry that I haven't updated recently, I've been very busy and would appreciate any feedback regarding Vaughan's story so far. **

Chapter 8: Vaughan

Every part of me stalled getting to the Eyllwe. I had only just crossed the Avery River, I stayed at every tavern a night longer than I need to even though I knew Sandre was not coming. Why would she? I thought bitterly. In her eyes I'm shackled and I suppose I am, I'm only as free as I'm allowed to be. I just wanted her to be in my arms. I had stopped pretending I yearned her, my heart craved her, my soul hunted for her a long time ago. Mate. The word circled through my brain continually mocking my inability to do anything about it. I would never impose the bond on Sandre, she was finally free and I wouldn't chain her to me.

I arrived at an overcrowded inn called the Black Crow but one look at me and the inn keeper had miraculously found me a room. Watered down ale and rum kept appearing at my table each time I finished a glass, no doubt trying to squeeze as much money as they could out of me. Not that I paid any particular attention to that fact, my thoughts were elsewhere on a red headed women who didn't know she had my heart.

As I sat alone at the back of the tavern I couldn't stop thinking about my parents; their mate bond. My father I thought gave up, but he was the bravest man I knew. For the first time in 500 years I understood his pain. He fought to try and stay in this world for us, me and Lisora, but he couldn't live without the one person who completed him in every way. I knew that if anything happened to Sandre I would hunt down and avenge the people to even touch her.

Final call rang cutting through my darkening thoughts, so I stood and headed to my room so caught up in my own head I didn't notice the women I wanted to see the most entering the inn.

Sandre:

The Black Crow smelt awful, alcohol and unwashed bodies made my eyes water as I approached the inn keeper. He took one dismissive look at me and said "We're closed and there are no rooms available."

I stalked over and purred "not even for a customer willing to pay triple?" And to his amazement I dropped some gold coins into his hand, he didn't need to know I had actually just stolen them from his coin pouch. The oily bastard was too intent on taking a good look at my full breasts to notice his pouch go a few coins lighter.

"First floor, door immediately to you're right, you'll be sharing with another customer." Was all the reply I got as he took back his stolen coins. I smiled and walked off towards my room, key in hand.

I knocked before entering the room, I didn't want to annoy the person I was sharing with, as a slit throat during the night wasn't the way I intended to die. Not before I reached Vaughan. I opened the door but stopped dead, there he was, just looking at me his face mirroring my shock. I had at last found Vaughan.


	9. Chapter 9: Vaughan

Chapter 9: Vaughan

Sandre was standing in the door way, her rosebud mouth slightly parted in shock. I desperately wanted to press my mouth to hers and tell her how much she meant to me. Instead I embraced her tightly not caring how she had managed to find me after all these weeks. I felt hot tears leak onto my chest as Sandre cried, I pulled away "Sandre, look at me." I tilted her head up so her eyes found mine, I was immediately blown away by the sadness and agony that lingered there. "What's wrong?" I growled out, not wanting to believe the worst as my hands shook with barely suppressed anger. Had Cairn found her again?

Sandre choked out "Vaughan, its Lisora." I froze, my sister was incredibly vulnerable and wild, and if anything happened to her I would never forgive myself. "She's- she's the women in my visions." Everything went numb. I quickly pushed Sandre away as my mind went feral not wanting to hurt her. My vision went hazy as my hands uncontrollably shook. Lisora had a vlag collar around her neck but her magic was so powerful that if Lisora didn't fight the world- well the world would be screwed. I refused to think of the alternative. I could never- would never behead my own sister. Not after all I had done to keep her safe.

"Where?" my voice sounded distant and calm compared to wave rage inside of me. I had to save Lisora before it was too late.

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry Vaughan, all I know is she's in an iron cave. She could be anywhere."

The glass on the rickety table next to me was in my hand and shattering against the wall in a heartbeat. Sandre barely flinched. Anywhere sounded so hopeless, so vast. How was there any chance of finding her alone in time?

"Vaughan, you won't have to find her alone" courage entered her voice as Sandre spoke "I will be there with you. I made her a promise to save her and I don't intend to break it. Besides the Gods clearly pushed us into one another for this reason to save Lisora and this ungrateful world." Her confidence made my knees go weak, but we had to try because no one else would.

"We leave in the early morning." I said. I turned back to Sandre who had taken off her cloak and I couldn't help but stare. Which of course Sandre noticed.

"Ah, you've noticed my recent discovery. I too have another form, however mine is not an animal form like yours but rather a mix of my fae and witch heritage." Sandre said in complete deadpan as if this wasn't one of the biggest phenomenons to occur in the history of fae heritage.

My awe only deepened as Sandre flicked her wrists and iron claws protruded from her fingers. "How's this possible" I found myself asking, Sandre dropped to the one and only bed with a groan.

"I have absolutely no idea, but you have to agree it's pretty cool." She grinned wickedly. I sunk down onto the bed next to her, then vulnerability replaced the grin as she whispered "Does it scare you- this – this form?" Sandre gestured to her body.

I grabbed her fingers as I said quietly but strongly "You could never frighten me, you are a beautiful and strong. Never let anyone tell you differently." Sandre twisted away from me, but I still saw her throat bob and the tears that glistened in her eyes. Her fingers still wrapped around my own as I gazed down stunned at the warmth of her iron claws despite them being dangerous to me. That's when I knew for sure I had found my equal, my other half. It was obvious Sandre knew nothing of the bond pulsing around us.


	10. Chapter 10: Sandre

Chapter 10: Sandre

In 10 years nobody had ever called me beautiful or strong. In actual fact Cairn had always told me I meant nothing, that I was worthless. Cairn told me it so often that in the seclusion of my cell I started to believe him, but the male next to me had shown me time and time again I was not. I looked up which I immediately regretted doing because I noticed Vaughan staring at our entwined hands I hurriedly ripped my hand out of his suddenly feeling self-conscious because feelings had started to stir within me. Feelings I was certain Vaughan didn't reciprocate and anyway we had bigger problems to deal with than my new found emotions.

I stood in the pretence of making my way to the couch, Vaughan couldn't know I needed to create distance between us because I didn't want him noticing my traitorous erratic heartbeat. Before I had made it more than 3 paces Vaughan was also on his feet.

"I really hope you don't intend to sleep on the couch" Vaughan said to my back and as I swilled round he continued "Because you look like you need the bed more than I do."

There was no way I was taking any male bullshit. "Look I don't understand why male egos are so frail but there's no chance I'm giving in. I am a big girl now and able to handle a night on the couch."

He snorted which was not the reaction I had hoped for and I'm sure it showed on my face fore he tried to compose himself, falling miserably, and repeating "You need the bed more than I do, trust me you look like hell and then some. And as for my _frail male ego_ it would very much appreciate you stopping arguing with me and just sleep in the bed."

We stood in silence for God knows how long just staring at each other waiting for one of us to cave. Eventually my yawn answered for me and I ended up caving first. As I pushed past Vaughan towards the bed his smug smile caused my eyes to roll and the corners of my mouth to curl knowing for now I had appeased his male ego. I collapsed onto the bed and sleep claimed me a few moments later, although Vaughan's stare lingered on me long after.

When I looked out the window the next day to a storm I swear that Hellas himself had conjured it up just to spite us. The inn was eerily quiet when we went down for breakfast, which consisted of some gruel that I'd rather not know what it contained. But the silence gave me time to ponder where Lisora might be being held alas to no avail… I had no clues as to where she might be.

"Where did you last see Lisora?" I asked at last.

Vaughan sighed and ran a hand through his black hair "We met in a secluded forest in Wendlyn, Lisora resides not a mile or so away in a small that was a year ago and there's a chance Lisora moved deeper into the forest."

With the limited information I had I weighed up the options of what to do. The conclusion I came to was the only obvious choice. "I say we travel to Wendlyn, to her house and see if there is any clues as to her whereabouts now."

I could see him assessing our options and coming to the same conclusion, we had no leads other than the iron cave that could be anywhere. "We have no other options."

I shook my head, his statement seemed like it needed confirmation. Vaughan shoulders curved in, in defeat as he said "Alright, we travel to Wendlyn then."


	11. Chapter 11: Vaughan

Chapter 11: Vaughan

Sandre was behind me back in her human form, I could feel her stare as I bargained our way onto the one and only ship willing to sail to Wendlyn. This miserable excuse for a port had very few willing to sail while war was imminent. People were scared and rightly so, many wouldn't survive. It was the bleak truth, but I was trying to ensure the whole world didn't end up destroyed so I felt little pity towards those that hid behind locked doors unwilling to fight for their future. I made my way back to Sandre tickets in hand.

"You got them then?" Sandre asked, although that wasn't really what she was questioning

"Yes and they cost us most of the gold I had left, but discretion apparently requires more money."

Sandre just nodded the weight of the task ahead of us pushing down on both our shoulders as time marched unrelenting, closing in on us and Lisora. The ship was to depart in an hour so we both boarded, I wanted to scour the entire ship before we sailed to Wendlyn. The ship wasn't very big, it had a large communal area where hammocks swung and a few private rooms. When I deemed the ship safe I went back to Sandre who I found was in our closet sized room. A quick inspection told me it had no other exists other than the one door, there was a window but it was sealed shut. And with that grim fact the ship lurched into motion as we headed to Wendlyn at long last.

I sat heavily on the bed, the only available place to go given that Sandre was curled into the only chair in front of the window. Her face showed no emotion like she was no longer in reality although some part of me knew she wasn't having a vision. We sat in the drowning silence for what seemed like hours until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sandre, is there anything bothering you?" I asked into the silence.

"No" was the reply I received and I understood she didn't want to talk about it. But the way her voice broke on the word, crushed my heart and in that moment I wanted to tell her she was my mate… my everything and that we would face it all together. I forced myself to swallow, I couldn't be selfish so instead I held out a hand in her direction. Sandre hesitated for half a second before clutching onto the extended invitation. Her hand was icy cold, I pulled her onto my lap heating her body with my own. She snuggled into the warmth and it took all of my restraint not to kiss her. We were still embracing when sleep claimed us.

I jerked awake the next morning by water being thrown over my face. "Wh- What was that for?" I spluttered.

Sandre just laughed at me before replying "I've been trying to wake you for half an hour, this was the last resort. I need you to train me."

"It's early though." I whined pulling the sheets over my head

Sandre snorted "Who knew 600 year old males needed their beauty sleep so much." She ripped the sheets off me "Get your lazy old butt out of bed. I'll be on the deck."

I stared in disbelief as Sandre swaggered out of the room. I had never been called old before. Groaning and cursing Sandre for disrupting my _beauty_ sleep, as she called it, I got out of bed. I splashed more cold water onto my face to fully drive away sleep and then I climbed onto the deck. I stopped in my tracks as I beheld Sandre swinging the sword I had given her, gone was the frail person I had met all those months ago. Now Sandre had a fuller body ripped with muscle. She turned towards me as if sensing my presence and gave me a grin flicking her iron claws out in a promise. I found myself grinning back like a loved up fool, forgetting for a moment Sandre didn't know she was mate.

Sandre kicked my butt in training, I had slacked off while travelling and now Sandre had her other form her strength was incomparable. She had obviously trained during the weeks that we were apart and it showed. Her punches in hand to hand combat were swift, precise and lethal. I had to admire it even though it grated me that I was no longer able to defeat Sandre as easily as I once had.

Sandre had become a force to be reckoned with and when the time came I wouldn't envy the enemies she fought against


	12. Chapter 12: Sandre

Chapter 12: Sandre

Every morning started the same, wake up Vaughan by any means possible then train until we both needed to stop and eat. My favourite way of waking Vaughan up was to pull the sheets off him and tip the mattress so he fell onto the floor. This morning he jumped up wielding a candle stick from the nearby table, expecting an attacker. It had taken me a full 5 minutes to stop laughing and when I did Vaughan gave me such a distaining glare then swept passed me into the adjoining bathroom it instantly set me off again.

A week had passed by before I knew it, we were now in deep oceanic waters. The most dangerous part of our journey was coming up, pirates circled the waters here. Many didn't bother with passenger ships but those in the slave trade did.

I stood that late morning, after training, on the hull of the ship watching the retreating water when Vaughan joined me.

"I had another vision. It wasn't about Lisora, but rather of a bond. It was pulling two people together who believed the other to be better off without them." Vaughan had gone perfectly still next me at my words, when he didn't speak I continued "I never saw their faces only the chord between their souls. What is that type of bond?"

"A mating bond." Vaughan replied breathlessly "It occurs between two people destined for each other."

I wrinkled my nose, I hated pre- determined nonsense "I want to choose." I stated matter of factly.

"You wouldn't want a mating bond?" Vaughan asked quietly.

"It's not that I don't want one. I would rather have someone choose and want me and not because of some destiny bullshit."

Vaughan stood there for a moment before replying "Anyone would be a fool to not choose you."

He was gone before I had the chance to ask him what he meant. A smile tugged at my lips as I wondered if he would ever choose me.

I didn't see Vaughan for the rest of the day, not at lunch or dinner. I assumed he had gone flying in his avian form, this boat had become rather small after our conversation earlier. When he hadn't returned late that evening I started to get worried. Indeed Vaughan walked through the threshold to find me pacing like a mad women. I scanned him quickly for injures before walloping with as much strength as I could muster.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"You left." I accused "I thought you had died or worse flown off without me." I was shouting now but I didn't care "We're a team. Team mates don't leave one another to wonder if they're dead." I took a deep breath which Vaughan took advantage of to start explaining.

"I'm sorry Sandre, I didn't think. I was following a slave ship but it turned towards our own ship. I panicked and flew back as quickly as I could, but the wind was against me."

"Maybe you should have led with there's a pirate ship heading towards us." I said dryly before I stalked out the room onto the deck just in time to witness the pirate ship emerging from the fog.

"Shit, they sail fast." Vaughan muttered as he handed me my sword. I shifted into my fae-witch body not bothering to reply. I was still angry at him.

Ropes were thrown at our ship, latching onto the sides as a means to cross the sea between ships. Vaughan and I worked quickly to cut the ropes off but alas there were too many and not enough time. Pirates flooded the ship before too long and working back to back Vaughan and I fought against the tide of pirates ran at us. A shield was placed around us when arrows started raining down on us but yet again too slow because in the commotion a sword pierced Vaughan's left shoulder. Pain laced my own left shoulder as if I too had been stabbed.

I will never know how Vaughan was still able to be a force to be reckoned with even with his injury but then again century's worth of battle experience would help. Finally the last pirate fled. Which enabled Vaughan to tend to his shoulder while I throw the corpses of the pirates back into the ocean. Eventually I returned to the cabin where Vaughan, who was struggling to clean and bandage his injury, was. Wordlessly I helped clean and bandage his shoulder and as I did so I took a deep breath and told him of the strange experience I had when the sword stabbed him. The more I spoke the paler and stiller he became until I could bare it no longer and I burst out "What are you keeping from me? What do you know that you refuse to say to me?" Suddenly Vaughan stood and started pacing as if he could no longer sit so close to me. I continued to sit and let the silence press into him forcing him to answer my burning questions.


	13. Chapter 13: Vaughan and Sandre

Chapter 13: Vaughan

It was now or never. I had to tell her before it was too late and I lost her. I paused my pacing and gazed into the depths of Sandre's blue eyes. I choose her and always would.

"Sandre, we're mates."

Sandre:

I sat there frozen to my chair as I stared at Vaughan without seeing. What did he mean by the bond I felt was a mating bond? How was that even possible? It's not that I didn't want to be his mate, I just hadn't ever thought it ever possible. Doubt then started to creep in, wondering if I was worthy of him. My mortality another curse to this discovery, although perhaps my heritage enabled longevity of life. I pushed the thought away, I didn't have time for false hope.

At last I hoarsely said "Mate?"

"Yes" he breathed.

"What does that mean… for us?" I forced myself to ask.

"It means you are my equal, my world, my everything." Vaughan replied instantly.

"How long have you known?"

Vaughan hesitated before saying "Since I left you at the Terrasen border"

I started that had been over a month ago "You let me go knowing that? You left me?" I didn't realise I was shouting or crying until Vaughan pulled me into his embrace.

"I wanted to tell every day since, but I didn't want to shackle you to me. I'm not free to be my own person, I couldn't risk you."

Again I was shouting but it was muffled into his chest, I pounded weakly on his chest with every word to emphasise my point "You don't get to decide that. I'm just as affected by this as you are."

He pulled away from me enough so that his eyes found mine, sorrow lingered there "I know and I'm sorry I kept it from you. I was just trying to keep you safe. I love you Sandre and I have for a long time. I choose you."

Deep down I knew he was just trying to protect me but I was slowly suffocating against his chest so I pushed him away and stumbled out the cabin. The three words "I love you" circled in my brain as I kept walking towards the end of the ship. All too soon I had reached the bow of the ship and was staring into the dark abyss. I let out a strangled cry before sliding to the floor in a messy heap. How could Vaughan have kept this from me? Could I ever truly be happy with a pre-determined relationship? What was I going to do?

The tears didn't stop flowing until morning threatened to arrive before I had fully proceeded what had happened. Eventually I rose onto unsteady feet finally realising that I loved him too. I at last smiled, I loved Vaughan and he loved me. I strode back to the cabin, back to my mate and back to my home.

I found Vaughan in our room with is back to me staring out of the window. But as soon as I entered he swivelled around to face me, while his face betrayed his worry mine was perfectly blank. I walked right up to him until we were inches away from each other, he eyed me wearily as if expecting me to continue shouting at him. Instead I whispered the same words back to him "I love you" and his lips crashed onto mine as he embraced me.

The kiss turned hard and claiming, our need for each other stronger than ever. There was a brief moment of hesitantly in which I placed my hand over his heart and replied "I choose you" before every restraint was snapped. Clothes quickly found their way to the floor as we roamed every inch of one another. Needless to say not much talking happened until late morning when we we're finally done getting to know _every_ part of each other.


	14. Chapter 14: Vaughan

Chapter 14:Vaughan

I woke up with Sandre in my arms her head resting against my chest. My heart was full of love and yet long after Sandre had gone to sleep I had sat looking out over the sea thinking about Lisora. How unfair life was that I had found my mate and she was locked away fighting the valg inside of her. Sandre stirred then and I grinned down at her as she sleepily opened her eyes, she returned the grin instantly the smile lighting everything up inside me. Making me believe I could face whatever came our way.

"No early training this morning then?" I teased. Sandre's answering shove just made me laugh instead.

"Shut up Vaughan. Get your lazy ass out of bed I'm hungry."

I kissed her quickly before saying "I know exactly what you need" and I returned hurriedly a plate piled high with as much food as it would hold.

Sandre's eyes widen with delight, which I noticed was very similar to the look she had given me as she had gazed at my hardness last night, and I couldn't help but laugh as she pounced on the plate as soon as I had set it down. I ate very little that meal, I couldn't stop staring at my mate. Every few minutes I had to myself to remind myself this was real. Sandre was really mine and as cheesy as that sounded she completed me.

When we finally emerged from our room and onto deck reality hit us as well as the humidity of the late afternoon. We had slept a lot longer than I thought, we would arrive at Wendlyn the day after tomorrow. Sandre squeezed me hand in reassurance as if she sensed the despair radiating off of me. The task of finding Lisora was only going to get harder from here on and I wasn't sure if I was ready to face what I would find when I found her.

The rest of the day comprised of pushing myself through a series of drills while Sandre sat mediating trying to see Lisora through one of her visions. At one point she gasped so violently I felt sure she'd had another vision but alas she was just excited to see the land form of Wendlyn on the horizon. It sent shivers down my spine rather than the delight I normally experienced when seeing my home. Wow that word felt so foreign now, as if _it_ had suddenly changed and not me. In all of my years I never thought that the day would come where I'd dread stepping ashore. The dread was not only for myself but for Sandre and my sister Lisora, who I had left unprotected. I cursed colourfully out loud for my stupidity making Sandre jump in surprise.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"What's on your mind?" Sandre asked.

"The usual" was my short reply and a quick look from Sandre showed me that she understood. A moment later and her arms wrapped around me, I curved inwards towards her and hugged her back craving the warmth and comfort she provided. Not for the first time I wondered how I had ever managed to function before her. The thought should have scared me that I now relied on another but instead I felt at ease as if it was always meant to be this way. We stayed in that position long after the sun had started setting.


	15. Chapter 15: Sandre

Chapter 15: Sandre

We had finally arrived in Wendlyn, the port looked just as the one in Adarlan; nothing special. The forest Vaughan described I learnt was over a week away even if we ran the whole way. Nobody questioned us as we exited the ship and then the port town, one glance at Vaughan and nobody had dared to. Vaughan my mate, my equal. It had been a lot to take in.

We ran for four days straight and on the final night I knew we had to stop, we could not walk anymore let alone run any further. Vaughan's impatience and panic rolled off of him in powerful waves. I knew there would be little I could do to help ease his mind, being in Wendlyn put him on edge. Especially with a war brewing back in Terrasen and his army ready to march, whether to help or not we don't know. And if I'm being completely honest neither of us are really care at this moment in time.

The weak early morning sun awoke me as I noticed the coldness next to me from the lack of Vaughan. Sitting up I immediately spot him watching the sun as if sensing my stare he asked

"Will Lisora ever see another sun rise? Will I ever hold her again?" the pain in his voice was enough to make me want to cry. 

"Lisora will see the sun rise and you will see her again." I good as promised with a voice stronger than what I felt, but I had to be strong for the both of us.

I got up and started the fire quickly knowing we needed to start running as soon as possible. We ate breakfast in near silence, Vaughan staring at his food in a hopeless way while I stared in awe at the land around us. You would have thought that I would be terrified about being back in the land that held me prisoner for half of my life and yet I felt powerful here rather than weak. It showed me how much I had changed, matured in these last few months.

We ran through the night, through the day and again through the night until Vaughan was practically pushing me along. I forced him to stop we couldn't continue on empty stomachs, and no sleep it just wasn't practical. I collapsed where we had stopped and darkness claimed me not seconds later. Except the darkness wasn't sleep, no it was the darkness of the sea. A sea that had two opposing armadas facing each other in battle. In my vision I broke the surface of the water near a beach in time to see a women being forced into what looked to be a coffin while a group just stood there and watched. Then as quick as it came the vision dissolved and this time sleep really did force it's self upon me.

When I next awoke it was in Vaughan's arms. In my surprise I rolled right out of his arms onto a woodland floor.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked from my sprawled position on the ground.

Vaughan had stopped running when I rolled out of his arms but only to chuckle at me. My question made him go suddenly serious.

"You were shouting in your sleep to help her, to move. When I tried to wake you, you went silent and the only thing that's kept me sane these last few days is the fact you were breathing." Then quieter he added "I was really worried."

I blankly stared up at him as my mind was processing that I had been out for days. Then slowly I rose onto unstable feet "Days?"

"I reached the edge of the forest this morning. I ran with you in my arms I didn't want to miss out on time running to get to Lisora." He said apologetically even though I would have done the same as he pulled me into a tight hug kissing my forehead.

I pulled away to kiss my mate before I told him,"I wasn't dreaming. I had another prophecy, not of Lisora." I added quickly upon seeing his panic stricken face. "A women also being imprisoned in iron but this time a coffin." Vaughan looked just as confused as I felt as I continued. "I couldn't get a proper look it happened so fast but there was a battle happening on the sea as well"

Then Vaughan didn't seem as confused as he breathed "Mavae."


	16. Chapter 16: Vaughan

Chapter 16: Vaughan

I shook and shook Sandre as she writhed on the ground repeating the phrase "Help her! Move! Don't just stand there!" All of a sudden she stopped and yet I couldn't wake her. I started to freak out and shook her harder screaming her name as tears started streaming down my face. No use. No bloody use. Helplessness filled me as well as weariness. I needed sleep and yet I couldn't with Sandre like this.

Hours later Sandre had not woken and my eyes were no longer able to stay open. With one last effort I wrenched my eyelids open to check one last time on Sandre, on seeing no improvement sleep took me away.

I woke with a jerk, instantly by Sandre's side hoping that miraculously she'll wake up. No such luck. The rise and fall of her chest was the only thing keeping me from madness. I scooped her up in my arms, her human body lighter than her other form, and prepared to run to Lisora's cabin. The nearest place with sufficient medical care that I could think off and as much as I was worried for Sandre she would want me to carry on.

The hours rolled into each other as I ran, every step harder than the last. I was forced to stop several times to eat and replenish my strength. I had to carry on for both Sandre and Lisora's sake. Every time I stopped I tried everything I could think of to wake Sandre, again to no avail. I had to stop my thoughts from turning dark as I realised both of the most important people were out of my reach one physically while the other mentally. Had to remind myself that this had to have a happy ending. It just had to!

When Sandre did wake a day after my newer determined mentality I couldn't help myself but laugh at the comical way she was sprawled on the grass her expression one of a deer caught in headlights. My laughter quickly faded away to as did some of my new resolve as the news of a trapped Aelin meant to the uprising against Erawan. Still Lisora was still the greatest importance to me at this moment so with great effort I said

"It matters little to me what is happening over the sea at the moment. I need to find Lisora." My voice cracked on the last word. Sandre took my hand wordlessly and we both started the shortening journey to the cabin.

The next day the cabin came swimming into view through my sleep deprived eyes. Our pace quickened until we were pretty much sprinting. I stopped a few meters from the door which was slightly ajar as if Lisora had left that fateful day in a hurry or, I hate to think of it, if she'd been kidnapped. I strode on ahead of Sandre eager to check for clues that could lead us to her. As I crossed the threshold I could straight away cross off kidnap nothing looked mildly out of place. This was a relief in away but then again it left the unanswered question of why she'd ended up imprisoned and WHERE?


	17. Chapter 17: Sandre

Chapter 17: Sandre

I watched Vaughan enter the cabin and knew it was of little use both of us hunting inside for clues. Instead I turned right and walked round the house scouring the ground in search of anything that could potentially be a clue. I was half way round the house when I began to lose hope of finding any indication to where Lisora went that fateful day. I trudged forward feeling disheartened as I approached the final tree of the last corner of the cabin. I had almost past this tree when a bag of shells glinted in the early afternoon. Why were there shells here when I knew the nearest shoreline was 2 or so miles away? How did they get here? These questions flashed through me before I came to the only conclusion that Lisora had collected them and brought them back. However to me this wasn't an unusual thing to occur to be so bored as to start wondering to the sea to find a reprieve from the forest surrounding me now.

With a heavy heart I finally entered the cabin with no leads to where Lisora might be the bag of shells hanging loose by my side."This would be a good time to have a vision" I muttered to myself willing the words to become true but alas no burning sensation occurred. I entered the kitchen to find Vaughan with his head in his hands at the small table. I sat opposite him placing the shells carefully on the table, my mouth opened then closed it again at a complete loss of what to say or do next. The silence stretched for what seemed like an eternity before Vaughan broke it his voice cracked with the effort of not crying.

"Anything? Have you found anything?"

I hated the one worded answer I gave "No."

He raised his head to look at me the despair clearly etched into his very soul as his eyes found mine. His dark eyes glancing at the bag of shells, they turned wide in astonishment as he beheld the sight. Noticing his gaze I stated "I found the bag outside by the tree to the left. Lisora must have collected them the day before she disappeared.

"Lisora hasn't ever been to the sea," Vaughan said slowly "I've never been there with her, never approved the beach because of the open nature of it and the impact the sea has on her. If she was regularly visiting the sea it was without my knowledge. "

I had caught on and finished off his train of thought "Then there's a chance she went to the beach that morning."

Vaughan was already on his feet re-strapping his sword to his back as we ran in the direction of the beach. It felt like the longest 2 miles I had ever ran although I know it was the quickest I had ever ran but Vaughan was even quicker reaching the beach a full minute ahead of me. He stood at the edge of the cliff staring down at an abandoned soldier camp, their ships we're still here which meant their attack had been unsuccessful and they were probably buried under 6 feet of earth at this moment. Slowly we walked down the cliff edge, once we reached the beach I turned back and noticed several caves carved into the cliff face. I nudged Vaughan "Look."

"Caves" He whispered it was barely audible. I took the farthest cave and he took the one next to it with a nod we walked into the different caves in search of Lisora. I had not gone more than 30 paces before finding myself looking at a collapsed tunnel. Realising there was no going through I turned back. I emerged and almost the same time as Vaughan.

"Collapsed?" I asked. A single nod was my only reply.

We did the next 4 tunnels like that until only one remained. I felt the hope dwindle as we entered this last cave together. It seemed shorter than the others but not collapsed. We reached the end and a dug out room greeted us but no Lisora. I turned to leave the way we entered when my iron claws tingled as I passed the left wall.

"Vaughan I think there's something here. My fingers are tingling with something like anticipation" as I spoke my voice became louder and louder with excitement.

Vaughan swiftly moved to my side and ran his hand over the wall until he hit something. Without thinking he slammed his full weight into the wall. The walls shook and dust flew down from the ceiling but Vaughan neither cared nor stopped. In moments a door gave way to the reveal a smaller iron room with a women lying shivering on the floor. Vaughan scooped her up and walked out of the cave back into the sun where he placed her down on the sand. Lisora didn't move, didn't speak just stared at the sea. Vaughan stood over her silent tears streaming down his face as he tried to pry the collar off her neck; no use. Lisora stood suddenly on shaking legs and Vaughan was flung away from her as she pushed us back with her power. Only then did I notice the sword she held. Fear enveloped me as I then fought to get close to her, tears also streaming down my face. With one final look at us the sword went through her neck and her and the valg both died right in front of us. My knees hit the ground as I completely fell apart whereas Vaughan took to the skies.


	18. Lisora

Lisora:

Death didn't scare me. It never had. What scared me more was the world being destroyed and it being because of me. I had fought the valg king inside of me for too long, it was already winning too much. My magic was no easier to control, it always pained me… Always caused too much destruction. Death was the kindest thing life could now gift me.

My only concern was my brother standing before, screaming at me to stop as I pushed him back with the limited magic I had left. Vaughan had done everything to keep me alive and safe, yet fate had a twisted irony as his sword was going to be the weapon that killed me. His mate stood beside him, tears streaming down her face as she fought with everything she had to try and stop the sword from piercing my neck. I had never known her and yet looking at her now I knew in another life we would have been great friends.

This life had never been truly enjoyable. Probably because I had never had a proper chance at living it. Always hidden away. I was grateful to my brother for his self-sacrifice, but this time it had to be me who had to make the sacrifice. The price; my life on this world, at least the parents I hadn't met would greet me in the next. I looked for the last time at the ocean then to Vaughan the person I had loved through it all, the one I had depended on, the one I hated to leave like this. But it was time. I gave the valg king a final push back taking complete control of my body as I raised the sword. The sword swept through my neck, a blinding flash of pain, before I greeted death with a smile knowing the valg inside me wouldn't live either. Standing at a golden gate was a fae couple, my parents, I walked hand in hand with them through the arch away from Vaughan. I didn't look back.

**4 months earlier**

I stood at the edge of the coast the wind whipping my face as I stared into the vast ocean. I envied the ocean, its freedom, its power, its control. I was a force of nature and yet destined to live a life hidden in the shadows. I turned to head home when a fleet of ships on the horizon caught my attention. Nobody sailed near here ever, it was an isolated stretch of beach that had become my hidden haven. Not even my brother, Vaughan, knew I came here. I knew it was risky to not tell him, but I needed somewhere free of the boundaries placed on my life. This fleet compromised all that I worked to achieve. Caves I had built to practice my magic, habitats forged for the animals that no longer feared me and best of all peace from my difficult life.

It was of little use to keep standing here waiting for something that might not happen. I set off home wondering the whole way what tomorrow would bring. When I did eventually reach my cabin a short couple of miles away I left my collection of shells next to the left tree then exhausted I fell into my bed and into an uneasy sleep where nightmares plagued.

I got my answer the next morning as shouts reached me as I walked towards the coast. The fleet had indeed docked at _my_ beach. I crept closer even as my brain screamed for me to flee home. I kept walking and to my horror the men were using _my_ caves as storage rooms and sleeping quarters. My anger only grew as I looked at the sea and the reef I had constructed now in ruins. Though my anger was nothing compared to the wrath I felt as I looked upon corpses of demi-fae strewn across the ground. Men laughed and cheered at the victory of ending those lives. My mind went carefully blank as I quickly formed a plan. These men were not getting away with this murder, especially when they were on my land.

I first used my magic of air to starve the crew of oxygen, their lives over too soon. I then sprayed remaining men with ice instantly turning them into frozen corpses. I swept past the men moving deeper into the- _my_ caves. If I hadn't been so consumed with anger I would have noticed the rings around the men's finger, would have noticed that another fleet of ships had just docked, would have noticed the unworldly energy around the place. But anger raged through my blood, through my magic as I killed again and again. No pause to the action, no mercy. When no man was left standing, I blinked and allowed humanity back into my body. I looked at the mangled corpses and still found little remorse. I didn't let myself question if that made me a monster, I just stumbled out of the cave and right into a trap.

"I still had a vast amount of magic left to fight with but iron had encased me too swiftly. I swallowed down screams of panic, I had no time for that; I had to escape now before I lost too much energy. The iron casing held out as I pummelled it, I had never taught myself how to fight without magic. I cursed colourfully for allowing myself to be blind sighted by my magic, my rage. That had always been a danger, when my emotions ran too high I often lost control and no amount of training would ever solve that. Many would see my elemental magic as blessing but it had cursed me from day one. I stopped my punching as bone cracked and I looked down to see my knuckles bleeding and one was no use I was stuck in this iron coffin and with a jolt I realised no-one would come looking for me. I had damned myself for not telling Vaughan about this place but then again I hadn't seen him in a year, it was unlikely in any situation he would find me before I was killed.

For what seemed like days I was locked away in darkness with only my blackening thoughts as company. I had finally accepted I would end up having a slow death of dehydration and starvation when I was flung out onto an iron floor. One solidary candle burned in the middle of the room, not a room I realised but a cave. A cave of iron. One of my caves formed as a prison to keep me contained for what reason I was yet to discover. My eyes narrowed in on a glass and a loaf of stale bread in the middle of the floor next to the candle. I was famished so I hesitated for half a second before draining the glass and devouring the bread, but alas both contained iron and I fell to the floor convulsing.

Once the iron content in my body had lessened I moved my exhausted body into a sitting position then forced my eyes to explore the chamber thoroughly, but found no escape. I had nothing else to do other than sleep, so I fell into an uneasy sleep on the cold unyielding floor. I jolted awake at the sound of a key turning and I was on my feet in an instant ready to fight the person about to walk in. My head span as I got up too fast and fell back to the floor unable to fight the iron in my system. A man walked in a collar around his neck and a similar one clutched in his hand. The door was closed and sealed again before I had staggered once more to my feet.

"Well, well what have we here?" Crowed the man.

My answering hiss just made his eyes gleam in delight as he surveyed me.

"That's quite some magic you have to be able to kill half my men in less than hour. There were, you see, 500 you slaughtered. And yet I wonder how you didn't notice the trap we laid out for you?" When I remained silent he continued with is monologue "You seem to possess more magic than I have ever experienced and I have seen the world, for I am General Norrok." I didn't know who that was but the man had expected some kind of reaction at the revelation of his identity. He received no reaction so yet again carried on. "You will be a great addition to the army we are building. But we can't have you fighting without one of these collars can we? Don't worry the king will be very gentle with you." Ice flooded my entire body as Norrok laughed but a single question still burned through me. What were those collars and what did they do? I didn't get a chance to even ask the question before he advanced on me like a lion does to its prey, collar ready to snap around my neck. I fought with everything I had, it was still not enough. With strength no human should possess he pinned me to the wall. I struggled but there was barely a fight before the cold strap was forced around my neck.

I writhed in agony slumping to the iron floor, my body was no longer just my own. Some unworldly presence advanced to claim me as its own. My screams pierced the silence echoing around me as I fought the thing inside of me. I forced the king into a corner, trapped it, unwilling to give up my body to its cause. I thought that it might be over, that it might have been defeated. How very wrong I was.

Each day was the same eat then drink, it was no longer laced with iron for fear of hurting the king inside of me. My power grew, but I can't unleash it in my iron cave. Every morning I forced the king back into the corner as when I slept it gained strength and started to expand it's presence in my body. Each day it required more energy and more patience. I knew if it ever controlled me the world would be damned so I always won. I didn't have the luxury of ever losing. Some days General Norrok returned to see if the king had managed to beat me yet, he always left disappointed. Hours blurred to days and days blurred to weeks until I had no idea how long I had been imprisoned for. I kept fighting not just for my life but for the whole nations of people unaware that I could destroy them. I tugged my collar often but it still remained around my neck. A part of me knew I had to rip it off with mighty strength; I possessed none after weeks of fighting.

I don't know how much time had passed when a different man entered my cave to check on my progress. There was a brief moment of hope when I thought that it was my brother come to rescue me, but it was not. That day the king gained more space than ever until I no longer had total control of my body. I had let go of the hope I didn't know I was still holding onto. Nevertheless I fought with everything I had but the king never yielded to my attack again. To my immense relief General Norrak never returned again and I knew the days had suddenly blurred into months.

**The night before Vaughan and Sandre found Lisora:**

I had nothing left. The king held more than 50% of my body I could barely keep the rest of me safe. It was only a matter of when I was defeated. Tonight I was the closest I had ever been to giving up, letting the king control me. Anything to get rid of the pain I felt. However then I felt the Gods urging me to not give up just yet, they had abandoned me for so long and yet now they decided to guide me… why?.

I awoke in the morning with new found energy and my iron cave door being demolished as Vaughan stood in the doorway. The God's answer here at last, my brother who just scooped me up into his muscled arms, removing me from my prison. He placed me down onto soft sand and I gazed at the sea, at the sky and then at my brother. Which is when I knew what had to happen, knew that today would be my last.

**I wrote this chapter crying the whole way through. I knew from the beginning that Lisora was going to die but writing it was a whole other experience. I would really appreciate any feedback regarding what you thought of it. **


	19. Chapter 18: Vaughan

Chapter 18: Vaughan

I kept seeing the- _my_ sword piercing her neck over and over again in my mind, an endless loop meant to torment me for as long as I lived. Not even the calmness of flying eased my pain instead it intensified as I got further and further away from that beach and my mate. I couldn't go back. Not yet at least, I wasn't ready to bury my sister like I buried mum and then dad. I wasn't sure what day it was or how far I had travelled I felt nothing but pain and guilt. I should never had agreed to be in Maeve's cadre, never should have left Lisora alone but it was too late now. Too god damn late. The last of my parents died with Lisora and with it as did any restraint of not joining this war. Because I could- would not let my sister's death mean nothing; fade into nothing. For those who can't fight back, like her, I must.

I repeated this phrase until the morning sun rose in the horizon and with a wrenching effort I turned around. I knew where Sandre would be because it's the only logical place she'd be waiting for me. The journey back was heart-breaking, I didn't want to have to see my sister in the earth like my parents, but I knew I still had a battle to fight.

As I neared the cabin I slowed down and changed into my fae form, walking the rest of the way. Sandre saw my through the window and ran out towards me fresh tears glistening on her cheeks. I stood there waiting for her and she barrelled into me arms wrapping themselves around like a boa constrictor. Minutes seemed to pass as we stood there in our embrace before she leaned back to look into what I knew would be red ringed eyes full of grief. "Let's go see her" was all Sandre said.

My mate led me down a familiar path to the beach, pain searing through me with every step but I continued for Lisora. It took me some time to notice the wooden box that I knew contained Lisora's body. "I thought Lisora would like her funeral to be by the sea she loved and cared for. Not buried but free to the sea like she would have wanted to be." Sandre told me softly. I squeezed her hand in response, words beyond me at the moment.

Minutes stretched on before I finally swallowed the lump in my throat. "Lisora, my sister- my only sister who had my heart the moment I set eyes on you as a chubby baby with the cutest little smile. I vowed then that I would do anything to keep you smiling for as long as I lived and I hope you are smiling now wherever you are with mum and dad. I hope you finally…" My voice cracking with pain "- finally find the peace you deserve. Love you; one day we'll see each other again" I looked to Sandre who was looking right back at me silent tears flowing down her face and together we lit the coffin; watched as my sister disappeared to the sea and beyond.


	20. Chapter 19: Vaughan and Sandre

Chapter 19: Sandre

Two weeks had passed since Lisora's funeral and Vaughan was still very much grieving which did not surprise me in the slightest. Vaughan and I had spent a week in Lisora's cabin sorting through her possessions as Vaughan reminisces and told me stories of their time together. I heard so many I soon felt as if I had known her too. Her death was a continuing pain in both of our lives and I thoroughly hated that I would never truly know the sister Vaughan had loved and cared for all those years. I knew we would have been great friends, almost sisters but death had robbed us of that like it did many people. I think it helped Vaughan talk about her and all the memories they had shared but eventually we had to leave as he had shared his wish to join the war and I was very much a part of it, I did truly need to claim myself as Lady Ironwood back at Terrasen.

In the week that followed we journeyed back towards Donanelle, keeping next to the sea as it was a more direct route. I had no idea why we were bothering to make the journey when the war in Erliea was peaking but Vaughan needed to collect something before we journeyed back to Erliea and I trusted it was important enough to make the detour. Vaughan hoped it would be his last visit back there but being blood sworn to Maeve meant it was inevitable. Vaughan hadn't exactly defied an order by travelling back to Wendlyn but if Maeve found out he was here I have no doubt that he would be sorely punished.

That evening I was skinning the rabbits I had caught ready for our dinner when Vaughan suddenly whipped his head up "Stay quiet, stay here," before shifting and flying swiftly away. I shut my mouth which I had opened to protest but seemed futile now he had gone. I went back to skinning the rabbits _quietly_ fuming that he had

Vaughan:

I flew as if my life depended on it, faster than I knew I was capable of an invisible force pulling mw through the sky. My Cadre were close I could feel them and I didn't know if they were here for me or for Lorcan because I could sense him here as well. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMy oath was forcing me to hunt down Lorcan that's why I had left Sandre in such a rush. I wouldn't endanger her with my presence or by asking her to come with me. I battled with the force that was sending me on this wasteful errand, these last months had taught me life was precious and I had no wish to end an unnecessary life. In the struggle with the invisible force I found myself clinging to another bond. The mating bond. I tried yanking myself back to her, to my surprise the invisible force weakened slightly. With new found hope I yanked until the force was just an uncomfortable itch. For now I was able to return to Sandre but I knew the blood bond was weak at the moment and I hadn't seen Lorcan just sensed him so who knew if my mating bond would ever save me from Maeve in the long term.

When I had told Sandre she seemed less optimistic.  
"I'm not being pessimistic here just realistic it's more likely that your Cadre was also travelling at a fast pace but away from you. Therefore the force weakened enough for you to be able to turn around."

In the rational part of my brain I knew what Sandre said made more sense but in the foolish more hopeful part of me I clung to the belief that the mating bond had overpowered the oath; that the love of my life meant more than some stupid task set by a manipulative Queen.

"I'm not giving up on our freedom just yet" I told Sandre before sweeping her into my arms with the first real smile since Lisora's death stretching across my face before my laughing mate kissed me as if she too hoped that one day we'd both me free.


	21. Chapter 20: Vaughan and Sandre

**I had to redo this chapter due to my original one not being possible**

Chapter 20: Sandre

We reached the outskirts of Donanelle a week later to the sight of an army readying for battle. It chilled my blood and my heart almost stopped just looking at the vast amount of tents and soldiers. It was enough to overthrow a kingdom, maybe this was the armada I had seen in one of my visions. Next to me Vaughan had also stopped in his tracks staring at the camp and I could tell he was on high alert.

"Have you any idea where they're going?" I found myself asking

"My guess is Erliea although I'm not sure why," Vaughan replied and then added "It could have something to do with why Lorcan was here."

That made sense, it had bothered me why Lorcan had returned back to Wendlyn and now it seemed we had our answer.

"Something doesn't add up." I stated.

"I need to collect my things anyway so while I get them I'll see if I can get any news about what is happening." He turned giving me a quick kiss before flying off towards what I could only see as danger.

Vaughan:

My mate was worried and so was I. Sandre was right something isn't right here, we don't generally get involved with what happens over the sea. Not even when the mass killings of fae occurred, not when powers were shut down by towers, so why now.

I flew high in the sky trying to conspicuous as I checked out the encampment. From a far with Sandre it looked vast but now I can see the sparseness meaning not everyone was here. Which lead me to question where they were.

I neared the city flying past the tents and thankfully spotted the people missing were just in the city confines. I looked down amazed to find it was the Whitethorns that had taken a stand, then again Rowan had sworn himself to Aelin so maybe it wasn't such a surprise. I kept going until what used to be home swam into view, I flew in through the window that had no glass and shifted. I removed the lose stone in the wall where I kept my mother's ring, a single tear traced down my face as I lifted it to the ceiling and whispered "I've found her mum, I've found the one." I looked back down at the three stone Topaz ring set in a round cut with two diamonds next to it and placed it on a chain and then round my neck for safe keeping.

I walked out my house in a daze before remembering where I was but too late someone had spotted me.

"Vaughan"

I turned around slowly hoping the female voice belonged to who I thought it was. I eyed Essar wearily, we were close once but during times of war you can never be too certain.

"Essar" I greeted warmly but made no move towards her, this didn't go unnoticed as Essar stiffened but then relaxed walking the extra few paces between us before asking "What are you doing back?"

"I made the snap decision to tell her the truth because I needed answers that only Essar might be willing to give. I pulled the ring from my pocket as a silent response. Essar's face did a double take, never in all the years she had known me have I ever spoken about the ring my mother gave me on her death bed only intended for my equal, my mate- Sandre.

"Mate?" the question whispered Essar knew the consequences of people finding out.

"Yes."

Her face split into a grin, "Good you deserve happiness Vaughan."

"So do you, especially after Lorcan."

Essar started at his name and I quickly ushered her inside before anyone else saw me back in Donanelle saw me.

"Lorcan was here with Rowan, Gavriel and a women all here to free Aelin from Maeve. Fenrys is gone too." I made to speak wondering how Lorcan wasn't dead if he travelled with Gavriel, our orders to kill aren't negotiable when Essar silenced me by continuing "Both Lorcan and Gavriel are no longer bloodsworn to Maeve and the order to kill has been rescinded." My confusion only grew at those words.

"Is Maeve here?"

"Oh God no, Aelin sent us a strongly worded letter in which stated Maeve was Vlag and therefore we in the city thought Maeve was no longer worthy of being Queen."

I slumped onto the bed, head spinning. Maeve was Vlag. Vlag had killed my sister and now I was shackled to one. I had no words.

"Also you are the last of your Cadre still sworn to Maeve."

"Connell?" I had to ask even though I knew the answer from the grief that shone in her eyes.

"Dead" They hadn't been close but it was still had affected her it seems. "Cairn-" A growl escaped me before I got a handle on my emotions "also dead" finished Essar. With grim satisfaction I knew deep down he suffered a slow death and I made a mental note to thank whoever ended him.

"Aelin's letter begged us not to go to war in aid of Maeve to either stay or fight for her, a better world."

"I mean to fight, Sandre means to fight." I said before asking "Why is there people camped outside?"

"They mean to fight for the only Queen they have ever known."

"They can't go." I interrupted

"I agree but how to stop them, fight them?"

Maybe but I didn't voice that but I was going to help save my mate's homeland even if I did indeed have to fight them all.


	22. Chapter 21: Sandre

**If you haven't already read my chapter 20 rewrite I suggest you do :)**

Chapter 21: Sandre

I watched Vaughan until he was no more than a speck in the sky, unease settling in as I prepared to train eager to keep my mind from wondering and assuming the worst. I shifted into my other form and pushed myself through the drills my loving mate had taught me all those months ago. The drills that once pushed me to my limits no longer even made me sweat and so inevitably my mind started questioning things I had tried to ignore. Why hadn't I had another vision since that fatal day of Lisora's death? What to do about Vaughan still being blood sworn to Maeve? And lastly what had become of her _beloved_ Uncle Cairn? Not that I overly cared about that last one but it would be nice to show him my true form before repaying what he had done to my Aunt, Mother and Father.

Vaughan returned later than anticipated which had me pacing the makeshift camp I had constructed after my workout. When Vaughan finally shifted back, I gave him a swift punch in the arm to show how much I appreciated being left behind. My mate just grinned at me before tackling me to the floor with the first genuine laugh i've heard him make since it all happened. We rolled around on the ground laughing like a couple of teenagers until we both were clutching stitches. When I had composed myself I stood and turned towards Vaughan who was down on one knee. "Marry me Sandre?"

Even though we were mates, I still cried as I said "Yes". My hand shook as Vaughan placed the ring on my finger. I pulled Vaughan to his feet and kissed him fiercely showing him how much he meant as clothes started to come of our bodies.

I laid there long after Vaughan had fallen asleep tracing the scars on his back wondering about all Vaughan had revealed to me after our entanglement. Cairn was dead and relief was the overwhelming emotion I felt, there was no remorse for that bastard. In the end it was for the best that it wasn't me that killed him, I had every intention of forgetting is existence and facing him that one last time would have ensured that I remembered him. As for Maeve I could hardly believe that she was Vlag and yet it made sense. I only hoped we stopped her still loyal members from joining the war because Terrasen had to win, I would accept no other outcome.

The morning brought silence as we both processed yesterday's information, eating together occasionally discussing theories my favourite being that Fenrys somehow managed to break the blood oath and survive. Vaughan had a rather negative outlook as apparently you couldn't live after the oath was broken and I suppose he would know more than I would. We packed up our makeshift camp the whole time staring at the ring now sitting on my finger, it still felt surreal.

Essar meet us at the bridge ensuring safe passage into the city.

"Sandre isn't it" She hugged me before continuing "I'm Essar and I heard that you are a Lady of the Terrasen's court."

"I am" was all the reply I could think of as I stared at the beautiful female in front of me.

Essar then turned to Vaughan "You never told me Sandre had such a different form, I am quite jealous."She gave me a roughish wink and I immediately relaxed this women was just how I imagined her to be when Vaughan described her as one of his oldest friends last night.

Vaughan smiled as he said "Indeed quite rare"

I felt a blush creep over my face as his intense gaze meet mine and I was forced to look away before my legs gave way. Essar oblivious to what was going on behind her as she lead us into Donanelle my breath hitched as I beheld the stone city awe clear in my eyes as I faced Vaughan again. He smiled and pointed at a grey and white tower "Over there." His home.

Essar lead us though the winding streets before ending up in a massive hall where 20 or so fae were gathered as if waiting for us to arrive. One male stood forward "Ah good they have arrived should we begin then." The doors closed and locked and I swallowed down my panic this wasn't a trap was it?


	23. Chapter 22: Vaughan

Chapter 22: Vaughan

The doors closed and locked, my thumb started to massage Sandre's hand in small circles reacting to the tension rolling off of her in waves. Although Sandre did not know anyone in this room besides myself and Essar, I knew most if not all gathered here today.

Ellys was again speaking and I knew him to be Rowan's uncle. "We have gathered here today to discuss what we are to do about the army outside these walls ready to fight overseas. In my opinion violence should be a last resort to try and stop them marching, instead we should show them why fighting for Maeve- who is now known to be Valg- is not the right.

Another male stepped forward them and I recognised him to be Lord Kerrigan, his son was mated to Enda who was currently over in Erliea fighting in Aelin's army. "My son's mate is over there, our people are over there fighting for a better world and I intend to help them by stopping these young fae who have be blindsided by a manipulative Queen. Hell we have all been manipulated by her at one point or another" He nodded his head at Ellys before continuing "I agree violence should be the final resolve.

More and more people stood forward to agree on violence being the absolute finality and eventually I stood forward to speak. "As you are all aware I am the last sworn member of Maeve's Cadre but I intend to fight her in every way possible. I believe in this better future not just for myself but for my mate who is a part of Aelin's court." Curious glances were being shot at Sandre then so I moved on quickly not overly liking them all staring at her "I know how Maeve thinks and so the first thing she would have done was ally herself with Aelin's enemy: Erawan. Those outside who go to fight will find themselves with collars round their necks. We are no longer stopping them from aiding evil but also from being a slave with no mind of their own." And with that last bombshell stopped talking and stepped back as murmurs all around the room started up.

I reclaimed Sandre's hand, who lifted her head to whisper "Do you really think she allied herself with him?" My short nod had her grimacing, I could only wonder why I hadn't been called for yet and why Maeve after all her years hiding from her Erawan was willing to come out the darkness to expose herself. Fear, it all came down to the fear that Aelin's promise for a better world meant one without her. If it didn't before her torture it certainly did now and hope briefly flickered that Aelin might kill Maeve so I might be rid of her oath. I quickly snuffed out the ember of hope not willing to go there and fanaticise about life that probably won't ever happen. Instead I forced myself to listen back to the conversation and fight for my mate every step of the way because Sandre deserved the better world more than anybody I'd ever known.


End file.
